Guardian Angels
by Godric's Angel
Summary: it is an AU. it is about three girls who might save the world.
1. Default Chapter

Guardian Angels  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize from the Harry Potter books.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was one cold and stormy night. In middle of a forest that no one know existed. They're where three angels sent to Guard 6 people to keep them save and out of harm. Their names were Ruth Potter, Marie Snape, and Nickole Malfoy. They were born on earth 11 years ago to normal families. They were sisters of the worst enemies. Ruth her twin was James Potter. Marie her twin was Severus Snape. Last but not least Nickole her twin brother was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~A Year before they were born~  
  
"We need to guard the ones we love," the first angel said.  
  
"But then we will be sent to earth." The second angel said.  
  
"They haven't even been born yet." The third angel replied.  
  
"Your right." The first angel said.  
  
"But in a year they will be on earth." The second one said.  
  
"You are right on that one." The third one looked worried.  
  
"We said that we would keep them safe no matter what and if that means going to earth that is what we are doing." The first one said.  
  
"I hate it when you are right." The second and third one said.  
  
"We will protect them no matter what." The second one said.  
  
"I can't believe we are doing this." The third one said.  
  
"I can it is better than stay up here watching them grow up because there is not much we can do. But if we go up there then we can do our job." The first one said.  
  
"But how many should each of us watch over?" The second one asked.  
  
"Well I only want two to take care of." The third one said.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me." The first one said.  
  
"Well I will watch one and you can take the other three." The second one said.  
  
"Fine." They all said. 


	2. James and Ruth

~James and Ruth Potter~  
  
~James POV~  
  
My name is James Harold Potter and I have a twin sister named Ruth. Our birthday is a week away, which is June 12, and we are going to be 11 years old. I have two very best friends their names are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. And we love to pick on my twin sister and her friends (well Remus doesn't like to pick on them). I have messy black hair and blue eyes which are framed by thick black glasses. Well that is enough about me.  
  
~Ruth POV~  
  
My name is Ruth Potter, and yes I do have a twin brother but his name is not important because he is a bloody prat. If my brother would stop changing my hair different colors and pranking me then I could get along with him. Anyway I have two best friends and they are Marie Snape and Nickole Malfoy. Their twin brothers are my brother and his friends worst enemies. Well that is enough about that. Next week is very exciting for my birthday is next week, and that is when I see if I could go to this wonderful school called Hogwarts. At that school I will learn magic pretty cool huh? Well I hope that I get accepted. Oh I forgot to tell you that I have red hair and wonderful blue eyes.  
  
~James and Ruth~  
  
Week went by and soon enough it was our favorite Twins birthday and they were turning 11. Early in the morning the twins were woke by thier father, Harold Potter, and mother, Catherine Potter.  
  
"Hello mother and father." Ruth said though she was still half asleep.  
  
"Good morning Ruth. Where is your brother?" Catherine Potter asked her daughter.  
  
"He turned around and went back to sleep. Oh by the way mother way did you wake us up so early?" Ruth asked her mother tiredly.  
  
"Because of these!" Catherine held up the Hogwarts letters so her excited daughter can see.  
  
"Mom you mean that we got our Hogwarts letters!" Ruth yelled excitedly.  
  
"By that time James woke up and walked into the kitchen to see what the commotion is about.  
  
"Yes Ruth they are your Hogwarts letters why don't you go make sure your brother is up and then you can open your letter." Catherine told her excited 11 year old daughter.  
  
"Mom I am up." James said walking into the room.  
  
Catherine handed her children their letters. And they opened them excitedly.  
  
~I am going to stop there. I will also like to say that I don't own the Harry Potter Characters. They belong to JK Rowling. Well I will try and update soon.~ 


End file.
